


Let Your Heart Rule Your Head

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of all his efforts he just couldn't stop pacing the attic. He wasn't even sure whom he was angry with though.<br/>A missing scene from "When Love Kills Love", but it can be read as a stand-alone fic as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Heart Rule Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red February 2013 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "Kiss".
> 
>   
>  _When my pulse starts a racing_   
>  _I know life is for the tasting_   
>  _Let your heart rule your head tonight_   
>  _\- Brian May -_   
> 

In spite of all his efforts he just couldn't stop pacing the attic. He wasn't even sure whom he was angry with though.

_You can come back and tell me that I need a new life when you've got one for yourself._

That's what Grace had told him, and he knew darn well how right she was indeed.

Except that he'd spent the last decade telling himself he didn't deserve anything, least of all a life – since he'd been the one who tore apart his previous one.

He'd had his revenge to focus on back then. While Red John was dead now, and yet he was still frozen in time.

Was he really allowed to get over his past in order to finally move on?

Would he dare to do anything of the kind?

He felt sick to death of his own brain always double-checking each and every of his actions. Without a second thought he barged downstairs, his heart beating like a drum inside his chest.

 

xxx

Lisbon all but rolled her eyes when Jane burst into her office like a hurricane.

A wry reprimand died on her lips as soon as she saw his face. He looked like a man on autopilot, and her annoyance immediately took a back seat to concern.

"Jane, you alright?"

He stared at her for a good minute. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never better."

These words did nothing to quell her worries. She promptly stood up and ran a soothing hand along his forearm.

"If there's anything I can do for you…"

"Do you think I should get on with my life?" he cut in abruptly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

She blinked repeatedly. The fact that she hadn't expected him to address the matter so bluntly didn't necessarily mean it was a bad thing.

"Of course I'd like you to move on and be happy, Jane."

The next thing she was aware of was his mouth crashing down on hers. She struggled for the briefest of moments before finally giving in.

Despite his initial forcefulness, his lips moved tentatively against hers, as if he was trying to gauge her reaction. That was until she eventually lost her patience and deepened the kiss herself.

"We can't do this," she whispered softly when they pulled away for breath.

His face fell instantly. "Fair enough."

He released her from his hold, as if preparing for a hasty retreat. Lisbon grabbed his wrist and refused to let him go.

"I mean, we can't do this _here_."

The sharp intake of his breath didn't escape her notice. A slow grin took place of his previous disappointment.

"What about your place then?"

She nodded, dropping her face in order to conceal her blush. Jane placed his finger under her chin and gently forced her to look him in the eye.

"I'm looking forward to it."

As she watched him leaving her office she had to acknowledge she hadn't been so keen on going home in longer than she even cared to remember.


End file.
